In purely electrically driven vehicles (termed BEVs (battery electric vehicles)), the charging of the drive battery assumes a greater significance. In this context situations can occur in which the vehicle is positioned for the charging at the charging station in such a way that the charging socket on the vehicle is not facing the charging column. If, for example, the charging column is arranged on one side of the parking place or a parking bay, there is a preferred parking direction (rearward or forward). If the driver does not adhere to this, because, for example, he wishes to park differently than in the way provided, the charging cable must be pulled transversely over the engine hood, in order to reach the charging socket which is then arranged on the opposite side of the vehicle. The disadvantage with the existing charging concepts is therefore the lack of flexibility of the position of the charging socket and the positioning of the charging infrastructure at the charging location of the vehicle.